parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgeous Movies
Description Welcome to Gorgeous Movies! We are a family that make fun original videos. A mixture of song parodies, film parodies, and a few crazy short films to entertain you. We post a NEW video every Friday so join us by subscribing NOW, Thank You! Special thanks to our wonderful subscribers & regular viewers for all your encouragement. You are all awesome!! The Gorgeous Movies family is David, Janet and their three boys Daniel (12yrs), Harry (11yrs), and Charlie (5yrs). David started making videos with the boys as a way to entertain them. Daniel insisted we put one on Youtube and the rest is history! Please note: This is a parentally controlled and moderated channel. The parents are responsible for all uploads, and all content is vetted by them. © 2014-2018 Gorgeous Movies. ****NEW**** . Send Us Stuff!! PO BOX 476 RUISLIP HA4 4JJ UNITED KINGDOM Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACls0uNHopM 0:34 Worst Driving Instructor Ever 4.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr3ze3556y0 1:51 Making Of Avengers Kids Tik Tok Parody 6.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMupqOGehiY 3:38 The Avengers kids Tik Tok Parody 7.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkorqycMh60 3:16 The Monster Parody - Kids version of Rhianna and Eminem 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJx4MLUiw2A 1:29 Epic Kids Rap Battle - Captain America Vs Spiderman (when they were young) 1.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr9XmmfFQRY 4:02 Men In Black 4: When they were kids 394K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cWyTKkgw2U 3:27 ♫ "I'm a Geek" - Minecraft Parody of Enrique Iglesias - I'm a Freak 124K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO5bef8bTIs 0:42 Funny baby eats Ice lolly in unique way - guaranteed to make you laugh! 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWLAtJYEsMs 1:56 Ios 9 jailbreak - Bringing Siri in your Iphone 7 alive! 48K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-3cCKU2aP8 3:37 Amazing Spiderman Parody: Kids version of Mmm Yeah 32M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQiCP-Fwo9Q 4:19 Hangover PSY Parody: The Singing Meerkats 64K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idNu86vKoLo 1:32 The Making Of: Amazing Spiderman Kids - Mmm Yeah Parody 1.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x11WdkLeW-o 3:38 Rude Parody: Can I have a puppy? - Kids version of Magic 14M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf-7Kt19dJI 2:35 Superman Vs Batman: Kids Parody of John Newman's Love Me Again 24M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAVdElK-8Vs 0:47 Guardians of The Galaxy Bar Trailer: Kids Parody 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auh4GvvsgJc 8:59 Guardians of the Galaxy Bar: Awesome Kids Parody 5.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1o0JV2Q29Q 2:13 The Making Of our Superman Vs Batman Song Parody 3.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gK4Q1z_c2o 2:28 Making Of Guardians of the Galaxy Kids Parody: Behind the scenes 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWY-gca32_c 2:51 Mr Probz Waves Parody: Dave after Dave 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2QPe_uPDhA 1:52 Trick or Treat goes wrong! Scary Halloween Footage 493K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vvIoc1fj6E 1:14 The Making of Kids Rude Parody: Can I have a Puppy? 2.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73Mba4jjPPo 0:41 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kids Parody: Coming Soon! 2.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP938O0li1o 2:06 John Lewis Advert 2014 Parody: Christmas Penguin 109K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmCPg4I2Zs8 6:47 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parody: Kids short film version 58M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peOMDJICmQ0 3:52 Christmas Song 2014: "Get Santa" - Kids Get Lucky Parody 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TQkmE8KP9c 2:27 Mother's Taylor Swift Shake It Off Parody: Turn it off! 384K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpUKpinJiBQ 4:02 Scooby Doo - How it all began. Not suitable for easily scared children! 3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT2v-I0Cpps 3:38 Father and Son Lip-sync: What Does The Fox Say? 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AwZHqYdWIU 1:57 The Making of TMNT Parody: Behind The Scenes of Ninja Turtles 6.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFk4_gZtT3c 4:25 Our Alternative Christmas Message 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcjPnNbIsYo 3:17 Superman Parody: If Lex Luther got his way when they were kids 6.7M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qqb52sfefg0 0:32 Welcome to Gorgeous Movies - Channel Trailer 170K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd1b8iJuXyo 6:01 Gremlins Parody: Kids Break The 3 Rules 7.9M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfJNftfSEWw 2:30 Gremlins Kids Parody: Bloopers and Deleted Scenes 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L76iYF2Pyd8 3:53 Spiderman Kid Beats The Bullies 13M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTF_NfTrtTI 2:01 Marvel Heroes Top Trumps: Marvel's Kids Fun Film 3.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sN9lFlVf4g 7:06 Ghostbusters 3 Kids Parody: The Return of the Marshmallow Man 20M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ3_GemDbo4 2:15 Spider-man Kids Movie: The Making Of 2.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KI3DkUHG4U 5:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show you how to make pizza 13M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5DaTBOzIR8 1:42 Superman V Batman Kids Rap Battle 1.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJBXuTedneU 3:51 Sugar Maroon 5: The Alternative Kids Version 14M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2NMd0DclLo 3:04 Ghostbusters Parody: Behind The Scenes 1.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw4XPX1CON0 6:40 The Goonies 2: Kids Parody 7.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAYm15MVNMY 2:00 Behind The Scenes of Our Goonies Parody 508K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdGzRIgW-M8 2:41 The Making Of Our Sugar Parody Lip-Sync (Maroon 5) 1.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hDpaox2gJk 3:13 Gorgeous Movies Greetings: March 2015 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGGR7Us2SuU 4:55 The Wizard Of Oz Kids Parody 318K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVbk1jbqIiM 6:12 Thriller Kids Parody 2.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKQ6qqO4aBA 1:52 Avengers Age Of Ultron Trailer: Kids Parody 1.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJeJwr33v5k 3:07 OMI Cheerleader Lip Sync Parody: ♫ I love my Playstation ♫ 207K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ommxMAwuOFg 3:08 TMNT Lego Unboxing: The Shellraiser Street Chase with Shredder! 1.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKdEOnrjLoI 3:53 I Really Like You: The Ultimate Lip Sync Collaboration!! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPp1hB-bBFI 5:35 Home Alone 6 Parody: Sweet Revenge! 2.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6R3y6CxzTgI 5:24 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Kids Parody): The Great Cheese Shortage 15M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ilc0czMwOS0 1:50 Spider-man Song: "Sing-along with Spiderman" 3.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzritw4EeSE 3:31 Try Not To Laugh Or Grin - Kids Contest 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5hB574ihfs 3:26 I don't Like It I Love It - Father & Son Version of Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke 604K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJlDcLjci94 4:55 Gorgeous Greetings Vlog: NEW Facebook Page Announcement 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtjZalzCYuk 2:19 LEGO Superheroes: Attack on Avengers Tower unboxing and building 890K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8chDKylHJc 2:29 Behind The Scenes of Our TMNT Cheese Parody 813K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGzM7kS60gU 6:11 Captain America 3 Parody: "How to Beat Your Dad" 31M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sm_n8Df50xE 6:36 T-Rex Vs Kids: Jurassic World Parody: "Dinosaur House" 8.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_THich_UV4 2:43 Captain America Parody: Behind The Scenes 3.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyJy_XsA91g 0:27 Child Vs Food - Trailer 180K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAeWxoWuoFU 11:49 Kids Vs Food: Vegetable Delights 17M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRJJC_PFq-s 6:10 The Justice League Versus The Terminator: Kids Parody 39M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4Dj9sw651c 3:46 Bills Lunchmoney Lewis - Lip Sync Parody Video 883K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtitYfwlmsg 2:02 Behind The Scenes of The Justice League Versus Terminator 4.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I49ynBopcF8 7:31 The Super Hero Olympics 20M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4u4ORbiVtOo 4:06 Gorgeous Movies reaches 100,000,000 views!!!! Q&A 65K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRXbhd6H6T0 6:06 Ant-Man Parody: Kids Parody 6.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fO9IYckM6Lo 7:08 Minions show you how to make Minion Cup Cakes! 12M views2 years ago Behind-The -Scenes of our Ant-Man Parody 466K views2 years ago Being Spider-Man 121K views2 years ago Toy Story Four: Kids Parody 4.3M views2 years ago Peppa Pig shows you how to make Muddle Puddle Cup Cakes 2.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRlucycqjag 7:58 100,000 Subscribers: Coffee & Cake Celebration! 782K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc4nr7_wj50 5:19 Postman Pat: Kids Version 3.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa6PQAwJJb8 10:11 Dracula and Frankenstein: Funny Kids Halloween Movie 12M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ta1T86dHS4 0:36 Gorgeous Gaming - NEW Gaming Channel Coming Soon! 150K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lryxelic_SE 1:39 Postman Pat Kids Version: Behind The Scenes 436K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4BQk94Woz0 2:00 John Lewis Advert 2015 Parody: Man On The Moon #MozTheMonster 469K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV7Ws3d7QPE 8:00 Back To The Future 4 Parody 504K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA2nThEA71M 5:27 The Fantastic Four - Kids Parody 2.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLNuCfV4mgI 5:55 Superhero Tug Of War: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Robin 3.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jn5FDVhcsEY 5:51 Kids Vs Food Ice Cream Surprise 621K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdmHFlcPFns 3:52 5 year old boy meets Santa Claus in real life Christmas story 644K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pVFmmvbVAw 4:54 Spiderman Cartoon Vs Hulk: Real Life Tug Of War 1.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X90BlA_Ni00 6:44 Top Ten Children's Books For Christmas 2015 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZBmAmDnuHc 4:00 Hotline Bling Parody: By Santa Claus 352K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDmTUzO43CI 8:49 The Incredible Hulk Parody 1.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZyk7UqhRZQ 4:08 Father and Son Christmas Song Medley Lip-sync 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JmFOPoKluM 3:21 Tug Of War: Behind The Scenes and Father versus kids 544K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APwW5F9SOlQ 4:31 Christmas Day Message From Gorgeous Movies 555K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBqjcGyFIuA 7:41 Deadpool Parody for kids 15M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT1phiysW1E 8:40 Darth Vader Vs The Justice League with Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern 9.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ql8ZV60eQY 3:10 Deadpool Parody: Behind The Scenes 330K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC4yQxBxeUw 3:59 PSY - DADDY - Father and Son Lip sync Parody 6.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XWeqwcJ2n0 5:18 Little Red Riding Hood - Children's Story 6.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iXqksUPzss 2:31 Little Red Riding Hood - Behind The Scenes 331K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koh8_JTDvTY 9:31 Gorgeous Vlog: Including Silver Button Unboxing 55K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGitjg7Jwvo 3:10 PSY Daddy Parody - Behind The Scenes 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwX_Lz93Iok 1:22 Welcome to Gorgeous Movies - Channel Trailer 291K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6bDUZ5JHGY 5:27 Deadpool Vs Superman and Supergirl 4.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUYat6Nslzc 4:36 Star Wars Cupcakes with Darth Vader and Yoda 1.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDldwL-DYK4 5:55 Gorgeous Vlog: 200,000 subscribers! 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeaVHkSuQz0 6:02 Batman v Superman: Kids In Real Life 6.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7X5-acf8ZL4 4:25 Goldilocks and the Three Bears 4.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQIBXhCQIIM 6:33 Songs In Real Life: The Ultimate Kids Music Video 8.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk2h5V6o0VA 2:23 Behind The Scenes of Our Songs In Real Life Video 2.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nLY-F3d1Eg 7:03 Lego Movie 2 Parody: Children's Adventure 13M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X8EB-XZb7Y 5:05 Doctor Who Vs Darth Vader: Kids Dr Who Parody 199K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a075nrNlxes 7:02 Songs In Real Life 2: How To Make a Viral Video 4.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcGpsZ7zt2w 4:45 Despicable Me 3 & Minions Kids Parody: Villains' Got Talent 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE5c3e5ntT0 2:45 Batman Vs Superman: The Making of our 2016 Parody 379K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXBcsBU6lzg 4:43 Deadpool Vs Superman V Batman V Captain America V Hulk V Joker - POV 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCIRfCzcXE8 4:07 7 Years Lukas Graham - Lip Sync Kids Parody 867K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlRFa3T3oMg 4:29 Super Hero Pranks: Batman V Deadpool V Captain America V Hulk V Ant Man 4.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYJn_Ohgj3g 3:05 Despicable Me Vs Minions & Spiderman Tug Of War Challenge 390K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y8Hz9PUVrI 2:48 Deadpool Gopro Behind The Scenes: Vs Superman Vs Batman Vs Joker Vs Captain America Vs Hulk 67K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEV8hAER2oo 6:36 Superman The Best Of: With Deadpool, Batman, Terminator, Justice League, Darth Vader and even Robin 767K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWt02scSkgI 7:17 Bean Boozled Kids Challenge in 360° 73K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ3V0CrRgVE 1:04 MOBILE STRIKE - Too Good For Kids! 149K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fWSxkU1Be8 1:53 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Movie Trailer 2016: TMNT Kids Parody 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW6KjbRimJ8 3:17 TMNT 2 Kids Trailer 2016: Behind The Scenes 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtX0YamAtOQ 4:46 Spiderman Web Shooter Word Association Game with The Gorgeous Kids 796K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUSEaAwMk6M 3:27 Frozen Elsa, Spiderman and Joker Vs The Justice League: Behind The Scenes 605K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnHRiIfdIMw 9:19 Frozen Elsa and Spiderman cook chocolate cakes 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98K1YqibIe4 5:39 Nerf Battle: Iron Man Vs Kids 559K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mA1xivD82Yg 11:16 The Secret Life Of Pets: Kevin Hart Funny Kids Interview 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i4rIXN7vPc 4:01 Under Pressure Queen and David Bowie: Father and Son Lip Sync 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XS4unc9ETdI 7:24 Surprise Eggs & Toxic Waste Challenge - With Disney Princess, Star Wars & Ninja Turtles 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3d5JNwsLiU 3:39 Euro 2016 - England Football Team Highlights and Goals - Reenacted By Kids! 3.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlar-wyEIfs 6:10 Coca Cola Vs Pepsi Challenge 2016 455K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edKRVHmucR0 6:45 The Flash Vs Zoom - The Flash Origins Story with Green Arrow 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogE81VXMpgE 15:39 Kids Vs Food: Blindfolded Food Taste Test Challenge 88K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLA-snofbtg 4:11 Kids Vs Food Reaction! DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MHeLzkSeQ0 2:51 Lego Movie Parody: Behind The Scenes with Lego 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dKiAYWq82k 3:05 Super Hero Magic Wardrobe with Spiderman, Superman and Transformers 417K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXvQOIQGQ0g 6:55 Hot Wheels Unboxing: Hot Wheels Tracks and Hot Wheels Cars! 108K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pp59W0pTOk 14:48 Family Fun Holiday to Italy: A Family Vlog 669K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg9sAjucTnY 3:03 Ghostbusters Song 2016: Lipsync to Fall Out Boy - I'm Not Afraid 2.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqtmMBRVYFg 16:43 House Tour with Scooby Doo - See all our toys and lego! 3.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8YMimav0R8 13:11 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1 and 2 with guest Michelangelo 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z922x9B96qI 7:09 Asterix and Obelix Parody: The Mansions Of The Gods 631K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51vKi8vlyqo 4:30 Justice League Trailer - Kids Reaction! 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BASe1MGSGAI 3:10 Rio 2016 Olympics Special: With Usain Bolt, Superman, Batman, Flash #rio2016 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb0Y2PXkeSo 4:55 Pokemon Go In Real Life: Pikachu Vs kids 574K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq-yiXMX6hg 8:40 Olympics 2016: Spiderman, Star Wars, Elsa, Deadpool, Scooby Doo, Captain America and Ninja Turtles 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=754vVJaTj70 6:21 Justice League Vs Pokemon Go With Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash & Green Lantern 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLJb9fYeKFk 7:44 Captain America Civil War Kids Parody 2.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBNPg2IeNQo 9:28 Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Kids Parody 17M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKn90U47oF8 9:17 How to make playdough 59K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Klhy7Ob_rDI 14:58 The Gorgeous Show: Kids prank, Avengers Lego, family competition, impressions, world record & more! 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnOJfvChfpo 3:17 Pokemon Go Vs Justice League: Behind The Scenes 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3XnCJPHUdg 4:12 Bottle Flip - Eye Of The Tiger! 869K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P0FX_yl6Lk 8:10 Batman & Superman & Spiderman & Joker - Songs In Real Life! 6.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1ve9fbdIMM 6:47 Harry Potter Kids Comedy 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiFF3FbcPOo 9:39 Halloween Kids Movie – The Witches 12M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fzlivs4qNo 9:12 Star Wars Kids Parody: The Force Comes Home 2.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTo1uoyIHU 6:17 DC Vs Marvel Pranks - Superman, Batman, Hulk, Captain America, Spiderman, guest Elsa and more! 13M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn7IVfPGHmI 9:49 Home Alone Parody: Christmas Toys Opening 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR4wbML9dRY 3:18 Chip The Robot Dog Toy: Who Let The Dogs Out? 858K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jpwmfX3al0 6:24 Marvel Vs DC Pranks 2 - Superman, Batman, Supergirl, The Flash, Captain America and Hulk! 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrInCiFjgus 4:29 Super Hero Mannequin Challenge: Superman, Batman, TMNT, Spiderman, Scooby Doo, Elsa and more!! 792K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqnecKvR4_A 5:07 Madness "Our House" - Family Lip Sync! 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21HEouwu3Lk 12:01 Danger Mouse Saves Christmas - with Santa surprise! (Ad) 780K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B23r6js0NoM 7:12 Spiderman Vs Superman Nerf War! 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQeyEwjcPzA 1:38 E.T Movie Parody Trailer! ET meets Superman 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijwVQcolVO0 8:26 Superman meets E.T. - Kids Christmas Parody 2.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_bbmvZnrTw 5:02 'All I Want For Christmas' - Family Xmas Lip-Sync 87K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRCs4FPwscQ 5:05 Power Rangers kids - How we made our video! 234K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_KfCzocNjE 17:40 Christmas Presents Opening with Santa!! #stockingswapping 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YevH_To1wys 12:38 Mince Pies for Christmas - Kids Vs Food Bake Off! �� 154K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYqC7_Uyf-8 11:33 Mouthguard Challenge: Gross Family Fun! 90K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0JK2AM6jXg 7:58 Christmas Day Message: With The Grinch and Santa's Elf! 450K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fe8bAkZz80w 4:20 HULK VS THOR Diss Track (Me Too Parody) - Super Hero Song 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0Wb3wfz0V4 11:52 LEGO STORE LONDON with Lego Mosaic Maker Time-Lapse! - Kids VLOG 215K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGV-H7jG-TY 11:02 Scooby Doo shows you how to make chocolate cupcakes! 2.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQkTfjTqVLk 58:27 IT WENT CRAZY!!! LIVE Stream with Power Rangers Toys giveaway, Gremlins, family fun!! 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh8PVyUCVo8 55:48 Gorgeous Live Stream! - Pieface Showdown, giveaways, Scooby Doo, Nerf, mad epic fun and more!! 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddYrHERX4K4 9:40 Epic Football Challenges: Crossbar Challenge, Blindfold penalties, & football World Record! 324K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJd-sd5m15k 8:47 Scary Songs In Real Life: Evil Creature, Zombies and more!! 9.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uehQk3XWd2g 36:39 LIVE - Crazy World Record Attempts!!! - & other hilarious family challenges! 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJcifiWEhzQ 6:32 Call Out Penalties & Dizzy Penalty Challenge: Father Vs Son Football! 848K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZmY8DWQjYM 11:36 The A-Team: Ultimate Nerf Vs Kids Fun Skit 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8IRr9YPUps 10:16 Super Hero Pancakes - Family Vlog (Kids Vs Food) 184K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2A0nbcIAk0M 9:28 Lego Batman Movie Kids Parody: With Real Life Superman & Joker! 614K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bTr0WI8ORs 27:54 Lego LIVE - Crazy Lego fun - Q&A, Star Wars Lego Toy Tour & fun Challenges!! (With Lego Batman) 75K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LSr9JRNwbo 7:58 Football Penalty Challenge: Dad Vs Kids for money!! 356K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUH-jKZMLRc 9:08 Power Rangers Movie Toys Opening - Kids LIVE STREAM Best Bits�� 53K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPZc-QMOiaE 8:37 Behind The Scenes Vlog of The A-Team Kids Nerf War 293K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j9XX-2a0J8 7:16 Try Not To Laugh Or Grin Kids Challenge! (with PPAP) 544K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA3wUJijQuw 20:40 LIVE!! - The Facial Expression Family Fun Challenge and Q&A 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEQ7uNijSRY 12:12 KIDS vs. FOOD Challenge for Comic Relief (no gummy food, just red hot stuff!!��) 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAlSk_17Z6E 13:53 Scooby Doo House Tour! Family Vlog 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWKj8jW9xvw 14:00 Power Rangers Movie 2017 - Kids Parody 5.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaKjuhim-Ho 3:28 Power Rangers Movie 2017 Behind The scenes of Our Kids Parody 267K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kBm5qSXWmM 13:15 Guinness World Records Attempts in London!! - Fastest Lego Tower! (Family Vlog) 414K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVECbPRqNiQ 11:29 POWER RANGERS Vs KING KONG (Skull Island) - Scary Kids Parody 6.9M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOdLulJOgHs 11:55 OMG! The Babysitter's a Witch!! (Scary Kids Parody) 13M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4977knYQIA 13:40 Power Rangers Vs Spiderman - Kids Parody 3.1M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WD0nPmuVp8 6:26 SUPER HERO CARPOOL KARAOKE - Kids Parody 287K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ-tmr9xCVc 7:43 THE BOSS BABY & THE NINJA KIDS 3.1M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zzrCEmVaOo 3:36 FIDGET SPINNER SONG - "Don't Stop Me Now" Kids Parody 658K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVmoqvHat94 12:03 GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY vs DEADPOOL and The Battle of The Fidget Spinner - Kids Parody! 1.5M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Sc11YTK5hQ 6:21 Songs In Real Life - The Scary Youtube Troll! 2.4M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll9VQf0wihs 11:04 Transformers 5: The Last Knight 2017 – Scary Kids Parody 1.4M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTreJrmcpHU 3:32 Boss Baby - Kids Parody Behind The Scenes 50K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5KXXu_x5N0 7:06 WONDER WOMAN Vs WEREWOLVES - Kids Parody 895K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q04qG2s0FZk 8:53 Power Rangers Ninja Steel - Kids Parody with Toys! 3.3M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJEjQTmWt9U 9:51 SCOOBY DOO VS KING KONG (Skull Island) - Scary Kids Parody! 939K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoW-FMJJI8o 8:38 Spiderman Homecoming - Kids Songs In Real Life! 3.5M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEB27gGPFy0 3:26 LIVE! Strange noises in our House (scary kids ghost video) 146K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCFKOqRcOlc 8:12 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vs The Scary Witch - Kids Parody 498K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwOimTTQaL8 4:14 Power Rangers Movie Toys Hunt and Giveaway! 48K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuRICLBWhNQ 5:23 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vs The Cheese Monster - Fun Kids Parody - Gorgeous Movies 509K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nGfCzfNfPo 10:03 Power Rangers Vs Transformers!! Scary Fun Kids Parody 1.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlFnXHmHlNI 6:32 POWER RANGERS WATER FIGHT - Kids Fun with Nerf Super Soakers 762K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am06YjI0dL4 8:39 LEGO DIMENSIONS IN REAL LIFE - Scary Fun Kids Parody 1.3M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjiGEYyJyvM 4:10 Spiderman Homecoming Song - Fun Kids Parody 381K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nJQ-IDQRG0 2:58 Father Vs Son Rap Battle - Music Video 26K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6fRVrHtWJg 9:13 LIVE Hide and Seek Challenge - Family Kids Fun 58K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I27-QiH1Des 17:41 FIFA 17 - Father Vs Sons Family Gaming 793K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgdZW43DXkM 6:26 Spiderman at Blackpool Pleasure Beach! - Fun Kids Vlog with Ninja Turtles! 115K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDF6wU851Xg 5:38 I got slimed with Ruby Rube, Creative Celeste & SurpriseCupcake toys - With Gross Slime!! 77K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV5f6wxhYDA 9:42 Spider-man Homecoming 2 - Scorpion and Shocker Vs Spiderman - Fun Kids Parody 1.2M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5jYNhEL1vM 4:05 Avengers Tik Tok Kids Parody! - (Our Reaction to an old fun video) 73K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytSXdIyL9Ts 12:38 OMG!! I ATE SNAILS IN FRANCE! - A Family Vlog in Paris 14K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI-ZwIJQnGU 4:59 SPIDERMAN VS SCORPION - Behind the scenes of our kids Spiderman parody 75K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QTJ9qCTjeQ 5:53 SPIDERMAN BEAST GOALKEEPER VS KIDS (Soccer Penalty Challenge) 260K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMZqe0mfA0M 11:00 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - With my 4 yr old brother! (Family Gaming Funny moments!) 265K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1ejJY35Ir0 3:57 Power Rangers Birthday Cake Smash! - Fun Kids Skit 45K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRQrR3ck7Q8 4:37 Power Rangers Vs Hulk - Fun Kids Tug Of War 83K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfMAeOk7UUw 7:59 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE - Fun Kids Parody 1.2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjaFEAsRYkk 7:24 Songs In Real Life - Nerf! 102K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuaRSdjgMHg 7:43 OMG! The Babysitter is a Monster!! (Scary Kids Halloween Parody) 1.2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWR4zQM0w_c 11:09 Halloween Kids Movie: Scary Vampire Bat Attacks!! (Horror Skit) 837K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJapYD0allg 8:30 Awesome Little Green Men Toys - Fun Kids Parody - (Family Channel) 309K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JziGGCbXOY 10:01 Halloween Olympics at Portaventura �� Scary Family Vlog in Spain with Zombie Kids! 511K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wns26GRsc90 4:52 DO NOT TRICK OR TREAT AT 3AM!! - Halloween Scary Kids Parody! With Scary Witch!!! 332K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vexplY68QoI 9:01 THOR RAGNAROK - Thor Vs Hulk - Fun Kids Marvel Parody 236K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2OCuZK92t4 9:01 Lego Ninjago Movie - Ninjas Vs The Bad Lego Man - Fun Kids Parody 355K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWmRLWQSd_Y 2:44 John Lewis Christmas Ad 2017 - #MozTheMonster - Fun Kids Parody 241K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT023_RC4Dw 6:40 STAR WARS Santander Contest! - The Force Is Good - Win Star Wars goodies!! (Kids Fun Parody) 119K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_Br743IAYM 3:03 STAR WARS - Darth Vader Vs Luke Skywalker Fun Kids Parody - Santander Competition 90K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F9YEYtm2IE 2:35 Star Wars Kids Parody - Behind The Scenes - Gorgeous Movies 35K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD9PjXQ6zBQ 3:25 Lego Ninjago Funny Kids - "Inner Ninja" song with family fun and pretend play! 82K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7j0wp0cFhM 6:49 LEGO DIMENSIONS IN REAL LIFE - Fun Kids Parody with Scooby Doo, Batman and E.T! 161K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHnGELsu-nM 9:39 WWE WRESTLING AT CHRISTMAS - Kids Parody with WWE Toys & Santa!! ���� 1.6M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLROZjEkaVQ 3:56 White Christmas Surprise - The Singing Snowman - Family Fun In The Snow! 46K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9FdMB_uKrQ 5:27 Elf On The Shelf - Kids Christmas Parody 1.4M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF8zG6Tm36I 20:01 Santa Claus LIVE - Kids Christmas Live Stream 23K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNs-KYNVZao 9:36 Top Ten Toys for Christmas 2017 - Kids Surprise Christmas Present Opening with Santa!�� 144K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d1_FDC9G_Q 7:11 Christmas Songs In Real Life - Kids Catch Santa!! 473K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS-i0wId9ao 3:33 Elf On The Shelf - The Super Hero Elf! - Kids Christmas Parody Ep.2 130K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GxA32z2_ZQ 3:18 Elf On The Shelf - Elf Vs Cats - Christmas Kids Parody Ep.3 53K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9hHoaOaKoY 7:30 CHRISTMAS DAY MESSAGE 2017 - With Elf On The Shelf, Santa, Family fun & crazy Christmas Songs!! 72K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTqUULx9HPw 7:23 Elf on the Shelf Caught Again on last day!! – Christmas Kids Surprise Parody 1M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bhz_w3fpSk 8:02 OMG! I turned into a cat!! (Funny Kids Parody) 510K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zjk3vZUEqU 6:16 Power Rangers Toys Vs Lego Ninjago!! - Kids Parody 361K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7a49LDdXyTY 11:49 Nerf War Box Fort - Kids Action Movie 638K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50mYzpcnIYk 4:06 LIVE from Cartoon Network Cafe (UK Toy Fair) 52K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvFiAk4Dhuo 7:08 What's In The BOX Challenge!! - Kids React 94K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmZWn5Lhm0s 2:49 Johny Johny Yes Papa - Funny Kids Parody!! 138K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBGBb5N0abw 6:34 EARLY MAN - Kids Vlog! 49K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynB7SzUxRds 4:33 ELECTRIC DREAMS SONG - 800,000 Subscribers Special!! Funny Family Fun �� 114K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Meq-0Y1Y8wA 11:09 Alien Movie: Scary Kids Parody 910K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_y81cbdAw8 7:50 Screechers Wild Toys and The Crazy Toy Inventor - Fun Kids Parody 195K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNbtgm3RdKs 9:15 Fortnite Battle Royale In Real Life!! - Kids Parody 1.8M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr4O1zPZsbA 7:54 OMG My Mum Is A Witch!! - Scary Kids Parody 422K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkasjR2-pL8 8:04 OMG Ali-A Taught My Mum & Dad to play Fortnite!! (Family Gaming with Vodafone UK) 382K views4 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0VfhYEzGH4 4:45 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes! – NEW EPIC Avengers Infinity War sets - Kids unboxing (advertisement) 176K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SoSKcgXmJU 10:38 Alien 2: Cat Eaters of Neptune!! - Scary Kids Parody 178K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRQT-oZQ2oM 6:32 NERF NINJAS - Kids Nerf War with Epic Box Fort 122K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2zYcqvJZX0 8:33 OMG! We Found The Scariest Creatures!!! - Untamed Raptors (Scary Kids Parody) 121K views6 days ago Category:Gorgeous Movies Category:YouTube Category:Parodies